


Raising the Bar

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Air Guitar, Embarrassed partner, Gay, Gay Cowboys, Karaoke, Karaoke Singers of questionable talent, Lesbians, Multi, Shania Twain Enthusiast, The Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Even the gays of Overwatch do karaoke in their downtime.





	Raising the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Lunari for the mini-prompt request!
> 
>  
> 
> Track 1:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg
> 
> Track 2:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nM1B9G_Z-VI

The town square of Carlsgood was still and silent, for this was a remote city in the south of America not very used to excitement. Most of the local residents were either snug in their beds or comfortable in their rocking chairs, reading the holobooks under the dull, warm, yellow light emanating from their low hanging lightbulbs.

If one were to walk away from the centre square towards the cobblestone road of main street on this particular evening, they would hear an uncharacteristic crooning from one of the side streets as the sun turned the sky red while it set. A singing akin to a bear with depression gargling whisky seemed to be centre stage of ‘The Yodeling Bandit’, a cowboy stumbling in front of a microphone as country-pop tunes blared through the speakers from the karaoke machine.

Angela Ziegler sat at the bar with three empty glasses in front of her and her chin in her hand with her shoulder resting on the bar, making conversation with the disgruntled bartender. His bushy grey eyebrows were ruffled together as he grumbled to himself, trying not to make notice of the extremely flamboyant cowboy wearing assless chaps now in the process of slowly linedancing forwards towards an extremely embarrassed Japanese man.

“Do you disapprove of gay cowboys, Harold?” 

He looked at her stony glare with the hints of a smile peeking from beneath his fluffy grey beard. “Nah, it’s the song that’s the issue. Everyone knows that “You’re still the one” is the superior Shania Twain song, this man is a disgrace to the west” He spat on the ground, cringing as the cowboy attempted to hit a high note. “I’m sorry I should clean that spit up. Your fourth water, ma’am.”

She took the drink, blinking in confusion as she looked over the collection she had gathered throughout the evening. “Thank you Harold, but, why so many glasses?”

He turned away grumbling something about foodsafe, and went to the kitchen to find a clean rag.

“Hey Angie... should I go up next?”

A strong calloused hand had grabbed her by the shoulder, and Fareeha Amari fell down onto the barstool next to her, flashing her her trademark toothy grin at the end of her sentence.

Angela let out a laugh, looking from her to the cowboy, who was currently climbing into the lap of the aforementioned embarrassed Japanese man, leaning past his flushed cheeks and raising the microphone and his lips up to his ear for the last few notes of the song. 

“Man, I feel like a woman.” 

The bar was silent for a minute, the silence only eventually being broken by the chuckles and empathetic applause from some of the patrons as the cowboy plopped a fat kiss on the other man’s cheek.

The Doctor smiled warmly at Hanzo’s half hearted attempts to not publicly show his love for the cowboy in public, it was a rather adorable display. She turned to reply to her own partner: “You probably shouldn’t Fareeha, we’re technically on duty, Jesse shouldn’t really have done that--* Fareeha?”

It was as if there was an Amari shaped puff of smoke as the young woman jumped off of the barstool next to her and jogged up to the table next to the couple to grab the microphone, and hopping on stage. She flicked through the song selection before settling on one with a smile, hopping back to the centre of the small stage with her hands clutching an invisible guitar for dear life.

“Oh god, Fareeha….” 

Angela’s expression closely resembled that which Hanzo’s had only moments earlier, as on stage Fareeha had begun the funky guitar entering riff with perfect accuracy on her invisible instrument. Despite her embarrassment she couldn’t bring herself to cover her eyes, instead resorting to squishing her cheeks together with the palms of her hands while staggering as she caught the seductive glare shot her way from the impromptu rock star on stage. 

“Boom boom BOOM BOOM!”

Fareeha dropped to a lunge on stage in the direction of the furiously blushing doctor, holding the microphone right up to her mouth and passionately shout-singing along with the long-dead singer.

A voice heckled from the crowd as she made her way closer towards the Doctor, “That’s fuckin’ gay Fareeha!”

“‘Gonna shoot you right down--’ You’re one to TALK, JESSE!” she barked in response, twisting her head and glaring directly at the cowboy who just broke away from making out with his own flustered partner to throw her a shit eating grin.

“Take you in my arms…” With a shrug Fareeha tossed her sports jacket back off of her shoulders, strutting closer to where Angela sat at the bar. She threw her hair back and winked cheekily, lowering her voice from the barbaric enthusiasm to a more fitting soft rock timbre.

Angela’s flabbergasted giggling became more and more impossible to contain as Fareeha stepped off the stage and walked right up to the bar next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder with her eyes tight shut, “I’m in looove with you...”

The karaoke backing track continued unaccompanied as Angela reached forward to grab Fareeha by the scruff of her collar, pulling her in for an embarrassed display of public affection, catching the singing young lady off guard and bringing some colour to her cheeks as well during the kiss.

From further down the bar Ana Amari slammed her drink glass down on the table, wiping her mouth with one smooth motion as she barked out a laugh as she watched Fareeha eventually break away to stumble back to the stage. “That’s gay, Angela.”

“Oh shut up, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed those mental images, this was written over the course of an hour or so, kinda like that BDF fic from a couple weeks ago. If you have any small requests (SFW or NSFW) hit me up :D 
> 
> As far as news goes, the stripper AU fic is currently going through a mini development hiatus as I figure out something very very exciting that might be happening that has to do with it, keep an eye peeled for an inevitable announcement ;) (or just ask a patron, they'll be getting the scoop on what's going on in the next day or two heheh) 
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff and possibly get the opportunity to see chapters early: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
